Seventeen forever
by fezakyuu
Summary: Songfic: Lan's seventeen and its the best age so far... why? because his biggest dream has come true.


Seventeen forever

_**This is genuinely important**__. If you really wanna know or get a feel for what the characters look like now, just search 'megaman project advent' on google and its usually the first pic :) Unless you already know what Megaman & Lan look like in project advent. It's important to know what they look like cause it's what they look like in my fic.. x)_

_Decided to make another song fic - Enjoyyy. __**

* * *

**__**  
You are young and so am I  
**__**And this is wrong, but who am I to judge.**_

_Is now a good time? I mean… ive waited for this day since I first felt this way… he's still so young… how will he react? Will he shun me away from his deep caring chocolate eyes… or will he hold me and tell me it's what he's always wanted to hear._

After the years of turmoil that Lan and Megaman had been through, every aching battle, every up and down… and defeat and win… it was what he had longed been waiting for.

To simply be in the real world. Navi's were finally able to appear in the real world… all thanks to Lan's father, Dr. Hikari.

He'd kiss the man till his lips turned red… but that would be thought as creepy, or beyond it anyway… however he saved his lips, he'd saved them for that one person he'd cared for from the very beginning, since he laid eyes on body of light itself… it was what he had long waited for.

_**You feel like heaven when we touch  
**__**I guess for me this is enough**_

Dr. Hikari had completely missed the general concept for navi's to appear in the real world… "How could I have been so blind!" he would stupidly say to himself as human children would line up, waiting for their navis to be transformed into humans just as they are.

The net is safe, all thanks to Megaman and Lan, they were known world wide… even in remote areas of the world with no internet or anything… they were still known.

"Navi's… so simple… one way for a navi to appear in the real world is via a dimensional area but only certain navi's have been able to use that technology, but now all we need to do is implant the main programmer of a dimensional generator into a navi's body, immediately so after it would appear in the real world, using the pet to form a heart and brain before completely materializing into a regular human body… all essential parts and processing, its just perfect!" Dr. Hikari explained.

The first to get the 'upgrade' as such was of course Lan and his friends.

_**We're one mistake from being together  
**__**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

Lan was definitely the first for the upgrade, the near seventeen year old had heard about the earlier experiments over a year ago… and as much as he wanted to test it on Megaman, his father disagreed and said it was too dangerous so were using blank navis to begin with.

So after all that waiting, he wanted it before anybody else. Megaman pretended like it wasn't such a big thing, but it really was… it meant more to him than it did to Lan.

But as soon as he was free from that cybernetic prison he had **a lot** of talking to do with Lan and he meant a lot.

He was dreading it, his stomach churned in pain just thinking of it… but he wanted him to know… no more secrets or hiding, this was his one big chance… he'd waited just for this day.

He could have told him any time he wanted, especially when they had been close but he had saved it just for this day… when Lan was old enough to understand.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
**__**And we can get away with this tonight**_

When Megaman appeared inside the tube that had been set up by his father, which acted as a transportation module for navis to transport from the cyber world to the human world, Lan just felt like hugging the tube itself for making it possible… but he tried to remain as calm as possible… there were over a million kids waiting outside, with a good view of him and his navi.

So any extraordinary contact between the two would have to wait until later, meaning deep hugs and some emotional talking.

Megaman's eyes popped open. The first person he saw was exactly who he wanted to see, Lan, stood right in front of him… but his eyes alternated to the kids outside the windows, all of their eyes were against the window, looking directly at him…

So he couldn't do anything stupid, just hold back for a while until later… _that would be the best option. _He thought.

_**You are young and I am scared  
**__**You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care**_

The tube separated into two, the top moving upwardly and the bottom half fell into the ground, leaving Megaman to exit appropriately, Dr. Hikari could tell his son was beyond happy, a dream had finally come true, for almost everyone.

Megaman walked towards Lan, slowly… not distracting his eyes away from anything else. All he cared about, all he cared for was Lan; he was the only reason for Megaman's exsistence so he only wanted to think about him.

"Lan…" He spoke solemnly

"Megaman…" He replied, trying to hold back the bundles of water behind his eyes, it was too much. He had to at least hug him now, so he did.

Without warning he leapt into the former navi's chest wrapping his arms tightly around the neck and burying his head into his chest, the opposite side of his heart.

_**And I can feel you heartbeat  
**__**You know exactly where to take me**_

Megaman was a little surprised, this did mean something… something good and maybe he did have nothing to fear… no other guy would dare or even think of being like this to another guy unless they really meant something to them.

"Let's go home…" Lan spoke softly from Megaman's chest, time was getting on and this little show must end… they were drawing quite an attention from other children who loomed at them in confusion.

Megaman nodded happily breaking apart the warm soft hug of this tender touch he had long waited for… one of the many reasons he had so desperately wanted to be in the real world.

But he'd still be able to see all his former friends, Roll… Protoman, Searchman, Gutsman and everyone else was most likely being materialized in the real world.

The best part was that navi's were still part of the internet because of the pet and dimensional software, all they needed to do was turn of the dimensional software and they'd appear back in the net, turn it on and they're in the real world.

_**We're one mistake from being together  
**__**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

Megaman and Lan left side by side, saying bye and thanking his dad for making this miracle possible. Both walked down the busy streets of Dentech in silence, unsure what to say… even though this was killing them inside.

Especially Megaman, who was feeling even more pressure… he and Lan were finally alone, well apart from the people that walked past them, smiling at the fact of Megaman being in the real world.

Lan could hear each and every person talk about him and Megaman as if they were some kind of 'item' they'd say… "Oh… Lan must be so happy to finally have his navi in the real world, they'll be great together in this world!" they'd whisper to one another.

It didn't bother him as such… it just felt weird being talked about like that… usually it was all the "Ooooh Lan is so great!" kinda talk that he was so used to by now.

Megaman on the other hand had only gotten that kinda talk from other navis, and usually it was about how strong he was and from the lady navis it was about how sexy he was.

But he waited for Lan, he didn't mind… Megaman himself had upgraded along with Lan aging, who was by now a lot more mature and handsome even though he still held that childish charm.

Megaman was the same height as Lan now; he had become a lot more flexible and muscular over the years that passed by thanks to new programming by Dr. Hikari.

But he and Lan were still equal and it was good that neither of them changed drastically.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
**__**And we can get away with this tonight **_

Lan stopped outside his house, letting Megaman admire the view from this angle as he'd only seen it from a weird angle in the pet screen.

"Its… amazing" he stuttered out, in his eyes at the moment, everything was amazing. The new smells, the breeze that ruffled the spikes of hair out of his helmet, the new feel to walking and just doing simple things… but best of all, to see Lan in the flesh, who turned around and motioned for him to follow into the house.

"It's you're birthday soon, isn't it Lan?" Megaman asked, remembering the seventeen year olds birthday was coming up in a few days. _Why do human's age so quickly… _He sadly thought to himself, Lan would be eighteen soon, able to do most things on his own.

"Yep, but don't worry about having to get me anything, you've already got me something" Lan smiled, closing the door behind Megaman who got a little sidetracked, staring around the house, but he tried to zone back in on Lan

"I have…? No, I want to get you something"

Lan giggled slightly, seeing that Megaman was a little obsessed with his house "Silly… no you don't" Okay… then he realised that he just sounded like a childish girl talking to her boyfriend.

_**Will you remember me  
**__**You ask me as I leave**_

"Let me show you my room" Lan said, not implying anything... or trying to imply anything at that, but obviously Megaman thought he was and happily agreed.

Lan led Megaman upstairs tugging on his wrist up to his room stopping when he opened the door and stepping aside to let Megaman get a first look.

The room was exactly how he had seen it through the pet. The walls were covered in posters of bands and games that he had played and very much enjoyed. His computer had been replaced with a slim laptop that his father had bought him for his birthday last year; next to it was the pet charger, where It had always been.

And of course, that single bed where Lan had overslept many school days and had found more comfort on than any other cushion.

Lan went into his room, Megaman followed behind, going in circles around the room as he looked at every poster, one particularly caught his eye "Metro station? What a weird name to call a band…"

Lan giggled slightly "There my favourite band at the moment! They have a really good song out and it it's like my favourite"

Megaman looked through the list of songs that that they had recorded which was located in the corner of the poster "Is it… shake it?"

Lan shook his head "Tooooo over popular" he put a lot of emphasise on the 'to'

"How about…" he started, about to say another song, but his eyes were caught by "Seventeen forever?"

_**Remember what I said  
**__**Oh how could I, oh how could I forget**_

"Yep, it is of course my favourite song because it's my age and it resembles me, somehow"

"It does?"

"Yeah…" Lan walked over to Megaman deciding another hug was in order, a more deep and passionate one at that. "Im so unbelievably happy, I don't even know what to say or do"

Megaman thought about it for a while, he decided to let the silence linger. _This is my chance… he is quite defenceless… _There's him thinking it was a battle.

Megaman tipped Lan's chin to look up to his face, delicately he brought his face closer to his. Megaman's arm was still tightly holding onto the boy's back in the hug.

Lan wasn't sure what was going on… but he could see what was happening.

Megaman closed his eyes and at the same time, so did Lan as their lips touched for the first time. Megaman wasn't one for holding back and Lan wasn't one for boredom, so instead of the kiss being utterly passionate, which they left it at that for a few minutes, Megaman decided to throw a little excitement into the mix.

He brushed his lips as he moved along with Lan's, almost in sync as they touched against each other. Megaman was constantly trying to get the better of Lan's lips, almost trying to eat his whole mouth or cover it with his lips anyway…

_**We're one mistake from being together  
**__**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

Megaman moved his hand away from Lan's cheek to get a better grip of the boy's back as he laid him down softly on the bed in front of them. Lan just let Megaman do whatever he wanted, he was too mewled in this kiss to care about anything else, even if the house was being attacked right now, he wouldn't leave this kiss for anything, the lips were soft and moist… the breath was fresh and almost minty, the touch was delicate and sensitive.

Lan was lay down on the bed, Megaman pinned his body down with his own body, he'd moved his hands to hold Lan's hands, which were soft and delicate, but not the real thing as both were waving gloves.

Megaman stopped for a second, the boys eyes were now fully open… Lan thought Megaman had got bored and wanted to stop, or didn't see this as right… two guys being together? It's not like they were aliens or something, of course it was allowed… if it's how they felt, nobody should tell them otherwise. "Lan… I want to see you…" He paused as Lan face changed

"See me, what do you think you're looking at! You're not in the pet anymore you know…" He joked

Megaman leaned his head so his mouth was close to the boy's left ear "I want to see you… naked" Lan's eyes closed and then widened as insinuating a hard gulp.

"Why?" Lan asked

Megaman pulled back pulling his legs up to rest on his knee's as they were open across Lan's waist that was now pinning the boy down. "Ive only seen you with clothes on, I want to see… every part of you" Megaman explained, quietly and seductively as he stated to pull off the fingers of the gloves on each of Lan's hand.

"Okay… if you really want" Lan replied sounding really unsure.

While Lan took off his own clothes, Megaman worked on getting his skin tight suit off in a little privacy, so both turned away… thinking that when they see each other naked for the first time it'll be the best moment of their lives.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
**__**And we can get away with this tonight**_

Both we're now completely naked, nothing covered anything. They both turned to see each other slowly; both had different reactions that were easily noticeable.

"Wow…" Lan started, looking at the tight pecks of Megaman's muscles, not even bothering looking further down than that.

"I don't believe it…" Megaman said, almost worriedly… he was looking at all the permanent scars that were across Lan's stomach and chest, some seemed deep and some seemed like they should fade away soon "Why do you have so many scars?"

"Oh…" Lan looked down at his chest as Megaman proceeded forward to run his fingers along the scar lines, Megaman's body was clean from any scars as 'recovery chips' healed them, but human's were sometimes scarred for life and some scars took ages to heal over "Don't worry, their just from all the battles we went through in the real world" He smiled, as if their wasn't anything wrong with him… which there wasn't.

"But… you're skin should be soft and beautiful and clean"

Lan felt a little hurt at the comment, seeing Megaman wasn't particularly too happy with how he looked "But… there only scars… what's wrong with me?" He asked innocently.

Megaman realised what he had said "Nothing! Nothing at all… you're beautiful and handsome but it should have been me with them scars, not you…" He stopped and leaned closer to Lan's body kissing him gently at first before changing completely.

_**We're one mistake from being together  
**__**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

Megaman lay Lan back down on the bed pecking his cheek softly and during so Lan's length grew larger and stiffer and Megaman could feel it pressing up to his own member, which was yet to grow stiff.

Megaman slivered his tongue down from Lan's cheeks to his neck, choosing a spot on his neck to suck harshly on the skin, dripping his saliva onto the spot.

He stopped to continue his track down to Lan's length, he felt Lan shudder beneath him, not from the coldness that filled the room… but from this teeny spark of pleasure that grew as Megaman did something new to him, this is what Lan had been waiting for as well.

He lifted Lan's body up so that his back was against the wall, while he got up to his knees again; he leaned over this time to gently caress his tongue against Lan's stiff length, his eyes were closed so he could not see the immense blushing on Lan's cheeks that spread across his face, the last thing he needed was to be distracted.

At first he licked slow, letting the length become silky and wet but he tried not to let his saliva linger round the length as over time it would grow cold and a horrible feeling would probably wash over Lan.

He unexpectantly drove the length into his warm and moist mouth which caused Lan to tense everywhere from the feeling, holding everything back as Megaman thrust his mouth up and down, occasionally taking the length out of his mouth to move his mouth down sideways to suck on the lower parts that he could not please.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
**__**And we can get away with this tonight**_

Lan was seeing rainbows and stars dancing in his eyes… if he was seeing this he should have been in a mental asylum but he wasn't going mental, this was really happening… Megaman was caressing his cock in some of the most pleasurable ways… he must have done this before, but he had never talked about it and neither had Lan.

Megaman could feel the pre-cum oozing itself through Lan's length. _So soon? _He thought as his lips brushed against the side of Lan's member softly. He released the hold he had on Lan's length because of his mouth to place one finger over the slit of Lan's cock. "Please… hold it in, for me?" He cooed lightly but pleasingly.

Lan tensed his cock up as much as he could and a few seconds on the feeling of release had left him and it eased down.

Megaman grinned cheekily, giving Lan one last kiss on the lips softly, he wanted the boy to taste how great he really was, so licked around Lan's lips once, thinking the first time would be good enough for permission, which it was, Lan opened his mouth wide letting Megaman's tongue seep through into his mouth, he convulsed in pleasure as he felt the second muscle in his mouth explore and investigate, almost checking for injuries and making sure everything worked properly.

It was an immense feeling of pleasure that made him want to release even more… Megaman was driving him crazy, the stars glew brighter and to stop them shining he had to keep his eyes closed so he could stay back in this reality.

Megaman pulled back immediately when he himself was finding this too pleasurable to handle, he too wanted to release, but he was saving that liquid. A thin string of saliva connected them; they both took the saliva off of their lips with their tongues and kissed again, so this time the string might disappear so that Megaman could continue his pleasing work.

_**One mistake from being together  
**__**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

He pulled away from the kiss as Lan leaned back against the wall, Megaman pushed his hips forward, asking for a little slick on his cock from Lan, who happily complied and quickly licked and slicked up the member that was a hard as stone by now.. thanks to him.

Megaman pulled the boys legs over his shoulders to keep them steady while he took hold of his own length and placed the tip just at the entrance of Lan. He stopped knowing already what the answer was… but wanting to know anyway. Lan gave a simple nod and so after Megaman pushed forth slowly.

It was painful at first, that's all he could feel… the pain he wanted to escape from, but he told himself that pain was worth it if pleasure was going to be the end result. He relaxed as much as he could letting the long invader slip through the tight ring muscles in his entrance.

"Uahh…" Lan moaned, hissing after as he gritted his teeth

When Megaman had stretched them far enough he brought himself out, but keeping the head still inside Lan's entrance. _He's finally mine… all mine _He thought as he began thrusting himself in and out at a steady pace at first so Lan's entrance would become a little more friendly to the new invader.

As it did so, sooner on Lan's body was moving up and down as Megaman gave it his all, forcing himself all the way in and out to please the boy as much as he could, this was too much enjoyment for himself, every battle they had won was nothing compared to this unified feeling he felt with the boy he loved.

Lan moaned his head off, screaming and crying in pleasure when he felt the pain leave and the pleasure fully kick in, feeling the warm member inside his entrance was just too amazing.

He did his best to move and slide his cock around inside Lan's entrance, which did actually work, it was exploring the boy's entrance and it was an exciting feeling one he never hoped would end.

They both moaned, almost simultaneously as Lan cummed onto his Megaman's chest as his cock sprayed it as it went out of control and at the same time, Megaman cummed inside Lan…

Megaman drew out his length slowly and as soon as the tip was out the cum ran out like a pool, he had cummed so much… he'd never really cummed in his life anyway so all these feelings were new and even though Lan should have experienced these kinds of feelings before he actually hadn't.

"Well… I… guess that show's you, how much you mean to me" Megaman sloppily spoke to him as he collapsed beside the boy, staring out into the world through the window.

"Huh… I guess" he joked earning an evil look from Megaman, he was too tired to show him even more… but at least he'd have more opportunities to please Lan much more than he had today.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
**__**And we can get away with this tonight…**_

"Hay Megaman… if this is what it's like to be seventeen, then I don't want to grow old, I want to be seventeen forever…"

_

* * *

__Woooh. Birthday present for myself, seventeen soon x)_

_Okay… clear some things up._

_1 – The song is by Metro Station – seventeen forever. But you already guessed that…  
__2 – Yes, I did decide to just use the same idea that I used for another story I wrote, I was feeling very lazy.  
__3 – Sorry if it seemed rushed, I desperately wanted to write a story around the project advent older versions of the characters. so awesome! x)  
__**  
REVIEW! x) I'll write more if you enjoyed it... :)**_


End file.
